


Normal human among 2 Gods and Raccoon Hybrit

by SoVa_1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Human Sally, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson is a good parent, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), phil is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVa_1/pseuds/SoVa_1
Summary: Wilbur was a normal man. He worked in tavern, was singing people songs and get money of that. His father is God of Surviving, his oldest brother is God of Blood and Chaous and his little brother is hybrit of raccoon. Maybe his life is chaoutic, but he loves his family.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	1. Shitty/Clingy day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well this fic will be about my AU there is Rhil and Techno are Gods, Tommy is hybrit and Wilbur is normal man. Yes, it would be oneshots. No romantic relationship, ew. You can ask in comments what you want me to wright!(No smut, no traumazing shit and everything like that.) I'm sick rn, so I have a little more time to write and that's the first time i work on AO3. Also my first language is not English, so please don't kill me about mistakes in texts. Hope you enjoy it! (And i tagget it as Mature/Adult because of cursed words, haha)

That was a long day. People in tavern been more aggressive than always, his guitar broken and he lost his hat.  
The worst day in his life.  
He’s just so tired. He wanted to lie in his bed and sleep for year. But then he came home his brothers were screaming as loud as possible and his father were just sitting and looking on that.  
-“I’m home…”- said Wilbur not very loud. Phil looked at him and saw how bad his middle son looked like.-“Hey buddy, something happened?”- Will nodded and looked at his brothers. They were sitting in kitchen and looking at each other, but then Wilbur looked at them, they started starring at him. Techno looked just a little worried and Tommy was sitting on the table, looking extremely embarrassed.  
-“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little bit tired, don’t worry guys.”- Wilbur put a little, unstable smile on his face and turned to upstairs.- “I just need to sleep and I’ll be ok!”  
“Not so fast Young man.”  
Wow, Phil sounded really scaring. Wilbur frizzed and turned to his dad.-“Something is wrong?”- He looked at his brothers. Techno looked the same as Phil and Tommy was scared, maybe even more than Wilbur. Animal instincts, huh? While he was staring at Tommy, who was looking on their dad, Wil didn’t notice what Phil was standing right behind him. He turned back fast right in moment then Phil started hug him.-“Will if you feel sad, that doesn’t mean, what you shouldn’t talk about this with us. We are here and we are your family. Remember? We’re always here for you son.”- Phil was telling it right in Wilbur ear. Wilbur tried to analyze the situation and his father supporting words, but after he felt two more pairs of arms around him in protecting circle, he just smiled and hugged his family back.  
“I love you all.”- Wilbur said, smiling.  
“We love you too.”- answered Philza, smiling and hugging his sons with wings.  
“Love you too…”- said Techno, hug his brother more and more.  
“Love you Big man!”- Tommy said and smiled with most bright smile Wil ever see.  
One shitty day won’t break him if he’s family with him. They got Wilbur new guitar and hat. Also Tommy and Techno beat shit out of assholes, what were rude to their brother.  



	2. New little brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tommy become a part of family and find a new pack.

It was winter when Phil found Tommy.

A small, thin, and badly battered raccoon hybrid that had lost its pack and had to survive as best it could. Tommy found the Watson family home(Phil's human last name), but instead of asking for a place to sleep, as a normal person would do, Tommy started living in their basement. Sometimes he stole food, clothes, blankets, and pillows. So the hybrid secretly stayed with the Watsons for about a month, until Phil found him early one morning.

Phil needed only some things from the potions, but instead of things, he saw a pile of stolen clothes and blankets and a kid(?) wrapped in them. He walked slowly toward the pile, trying not to startle whoever was lying under all the blankets, but when Philza got closer, all he saw was a small hybrid raccoon. The baby was not in the best condition and looked very sickly, which made God's heart ache. Judging by how tiny the boy was, he had to live with his flock(He's too small, too fragile, like a newly hatched chick, God who could leave him? Why?) Phil respected that the kid had survived so long without his pack, but this boy was just a kid. Even the God of Survival understood that children should not fight for their lives.

And while Phil looked at the boy and thought about how painful that it looks, Tommy had already woken up and started to tremble under the watchful eye of Phil.

\- "Please.. Don't kick me out of here, sir" - Tommy managed to croak out the phrase and curl up into a ball under the blankets. Phil only opened his eyes wide, but a second later he was sitting next to the hybrid.  
"I won't do it..."-He looked at the guy expectantly. Tommy peered out of his little blanket shelter.  
-"...Tommy."- The child whispered. "Nice to meet you, Tommy, my name is Phil. Do you want to go inside? It will be much warmer there than here..." Philza whispered softly over Tommy, as if if he raised his voice a little, the baby would immediately run away.  
"How can I? I just snuck into your basement and stole your stuff... I'm sorry, sir," Tommy said, squeezing even tighter under the blankets.  
Phil just laughed softly as he lay down next to him and covered the teenager with his wing."I'm not mad, Tommy. You just survived as best you could. Do you want me to take you inside?" I'm sure the others won't be too mad at you either.The God only grinned at the awkward snuggle. Tommy snuggled up against Phil's side and tried to wrap his tail around Phil.  
"Yes, please, sir. Thank you for not being angry."  
"Of course, Tommy."

Phil lifted the boy up, along with the blankets. Tommy stole 3 or 4 blankets that he was wrapped in now. God, the kid is so light that Phil is sure that all the weight on his hands is the weight of the blankets.

Philza climbed the stairs and went straight to the living room. There Wilbur sat by the fire, warming himself after his arrival home.  
"Oh, hey, Dad! I just got back and you were nowhere to be found. I was worried, you know–" Wil broke off as soon as he saw the pile of blankets. Phil just started to chuckle and put Tommy on the sofa that was closest to the fireplace.  
"His name is Tommy. He lived in our basement for a while. I just found it and the poor kid seems to have lost his pack." Phil went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.  
"When the Techno comes, tell him so. You know how nervous he is if there is an "outsider" in the house. And get behind Tommy, okay? In the meantime, I'll make dinner for everyone." 

Wilbur just nodded and looked at the hybrid child. Tommy looked from him to the fireplace, burrowing deeper into the blankets. Wil looked at him, noting that the boy had his jacket, which Wilbur had lost a week ago.  
"That's where things went... Okay, forget it. Nice to meet you, Tommy!" Wil held out his hand to Tommy for a handshake, but the kid started sniffing Wil's hand and waving his ears. -"My name is Tommy, just like Phil said! You smell nice." Tommy just looked at Wil and forced a small smile on his face. Wil just grinned and looked away - " Thank you, I guess?"

Wil might have lived with the Gods who were his father and brother, but he still didn't understand most of the creatures that lived in this world. Tommy had only just crawled out from under the blankets and was looking at Wil expectantly while he was confused. Wilbur just shrugged off the child's oddities, throwing them on the animal side. Pushing aside the blankets, the musician sat down and relaxed on the sofa. Yes, to come home after a hard day and relax by the fire while his family prepares dinner and hunt for tomorrow's dinner is Wilbur's small fortune. While the older man was still in the clouds, Tommy crawled over to him and lay down next to him. Tommy's tail thumped the couch several times, trying to attract attention, but Wil only opened one of his eyes and put his hand on Tommy's head, scratching gently. The hybrid's ears fluttered and immediately went up, and Tommy reached for the touch. So they sat for a while, until the front door opened and Techno came home.

"Welcome home!" Phil called from the back of the kitchen. Techno just nodded his head and began to remove his armor until he smelled an unfamiliar smell.  
The Techblade took out his sword and walked towards the source of the smell. But all he saw was his brother and a strange teenager lying together on the couch under several layers of blankets.  
"Philza, who is this?!" Technoblade shouted in a half-whisper as he made his way to the kitchen. Phil just looked at him, then went into the living room and looked at the couch and laughed.

"This is Tommy, he lives here now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open! :D


	3. My little champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil always was proud of his little champion.

Philza was always proud of his little champion. Wilbur was only 6 years old when Phil found him and the God of Survival immediately realized that this child was special. As it turned out later, the boy's parents went missing, and the boy himself survived in the village, where he was branded a useless child. But when Phil brought the boy to his house, gave him water, food, and new clothes, the boy just stared at the floor and a minute later was crying, clutching at Phil.  
"PLEASE! DON'T GO AWAY LIKE MOM AND DAD!" - Philza only gently drew circles on the child's back and calmly cooed over him. Wilbur quickly calmed down that day, and Philza was proud that the boy could pull himself together when he needed to.

After a while, it turned out that Wilbur is very capable of learning. He also had trust issues and clung to Phil whenever he tried to leave.("Wil, I just need to go to the store, and you're sick!" - "NO. Take me with you!") Phil didn't mind the boy's clinginess, though. It was easy to teach Wilbur how to read, count, read, and learn primary languages. Phil was always proud of him when Wilbur could solve a problem or translate a sentence from a book Phil had given him.

When Techno came into their lives, Wilbur was very happy. But when Philza explained to him that Techno was older than him, all of Wil's enthusiasm disappeared as if it had never existed. But the boys became quite good friends and often sparred with each other.(Under Phil's supervision, of course) Philza would glow with pride every time Wilbur won.

After a while, Wilbur grew up like any other man(mortal). He became more dreamy, learned to play the guitar, found a job. They once talked about how life felt. Wilbur said that every time he inhales, he feels free( Phil just looked at the relaxed Wil with concern and put his wing around him.) He was proud of his son and everything he did.(Gods, he doesn't want to leave his boy.)

After Tommy, Wilbur seemed to perk up. He began to actively engage in work, constantly joking, smiling more and crumpling, he teach Tommy to read and write, showed him how to play the guitar correctly. Every time the little hybrid did something, Wil would be beaming with pride and ruffling the younger one's hair, calling him his little champion(Wil's own childhood nickname, given to him by Phil). Every time Philza looked at his sons, he was proud. 

His boys. He loved them all so much.

(He was so reluctant to lose his middle and younger...)


	4. I didn't mean it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno didn't mean it! It was just an accident!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!! Blood and trauma.(Not very much, but still)  
> Please, don't read If this themes are uncomfortable for you.

Technoblade woke up with a headache. 

His head was pounding, and the pain was throbbing in the back of his head. The Voices that often exclaimed in his mind didn't help either. He sat through breakfast with a grimace of pain on his face, which caused Phil to put him to bed and massage his aching skull from time to time. He'd slept through most of that day, but by late afternoon he was feeling better, so Phil sighed and kissed him on the forehead and let him go. 

Now, in the evening, he and Wilbur were playing in the yard. Only harmless games(he persistently ignored Voices that either said some incomprehensible things or asked for blood). Wilbur was running away from him, jumping on the rocks and yelling in different directions, trying to throw Blade off his trail. But Techno was more experienced due to his status as a Blood God, so he was very close to Wilbur, who only laughed when he saw his brother behind him. It was fun, and Techno laughed too when he couldn't get a grip on his brother and finally win. Technoblade genuinely loved playing games with his brother and father, he loved helping Phil around the house, he loved learning new languages or words with Wil(although he learned much faster), he loved sparring with Wilbur and the way Phil praised them both for giving him some useless gift(he will never forget how in his first days with Phil, Techno brought him a huge bouquet of flowers. To live in the Nether, it was difficult and all the flowers looked so beautiful. Phil chuckled softly and scratched Technobade behind the ear, saying thank you and taking a bouquet from the young God's hooves.)

Oh, the Techno was already so close to Wil, all you had to do was reach out your hand and—  
Techno grabbed Wilbur by the hood as he was about to jump on another rock in a desperate attempt to avoid losing. And a second later, Wil fell on his back and screamed. Techno quickly sat down next to his brother and began to examine him, and after a second he realized what had happened. Wilbur had cut his leg, and blood was running down his torn clothes and onto the grass. 

Techno didn't want this, he's so sorry, Gods he's so ashamed, but the voices in his head just screamed with joy at the sight of blood.

"Victory!" they shouted.

"I hurt my brother."Techno thought.

Blade quickly grabbed his brother and lifted him in his arms, trying to run as fast as possible to the house, to Philza (To safety). Phil was digging in the garden, gathering the things he needed for tonight's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast, but as soon as he heard the rushing footsteps, he immediately put down the basket that took up most of his hands and turned to the sound. But instead of his children running to him(smeared from head to toe in mud and smiling all over their mouths) he saw his boys crying, one of them in the other's arms. With only a quick sigh, Phil immediately ran over to them and took Wilbur out of Techno's hands and headed for the house at a brisk pace. He turned to Techno to ask what was wrong, but Techno just walked beside him and whispered that he was sorry.

Phil washed Wil's wound and had to pour alcohol over it(he knew how sensitive and weak people were, and the sound of Wil's crying and the way he clung to him, would stay with Phil for a long time). The wound was bandaged and Wilbur was put to bed so that the boy himself could rest.  
Techno had been helping Phil all this time and bringing him everything he needed. But now it was time to talk, and when Phil just had time to open his mouth to ask what had happened, Techno immediately ran into him and hugged him, starting to cry and beg Philza to not kick him out.("Please, I didn't mean to, it's an accident, Dad I'm sorry, please don't kick me out, Dad I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!") The rest of the night was spent on a peace of Technomad and assuring him that everything is in order. 

The next day, Phil found Techno at Wilbur sitting in the room and asking for forgiveness from his younger brother. Wil forgave Blade and then they noticed Philza, but he just laughed and lay down beside them, covering them both with his wing.

Techno cares about Wilbur, even if as he gets older, Technoblade shows it less and less openly, but he cares about his younger brother and always will.


	5. Fell in love with flowers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur fall in love.  
> Very much feelings and flowers.

It was a difficult day for Wilbur. In the morning, he fell out of bed, Tommy was more annoying than usual, Techno was in a bad mood, and Phil had another bout of favoritism(It was Tommy's turn, so he tried to avoid his father in any way).

But there was a nice part about today. Going to a tavern, singing, playing the guitar, and meeting her. Oh, she was beautiful. A river witch who decided to stop for a while at a tavern to replenish her supplies of herbs, clean water, and food. Her name was Sally and Wilbur was fascinated by her. Every time he saw the way her hair fluttered in the wind, or the sweet, faint smile that came out every time Wilbur started singing, he flew higher than any of the Gods. 

These days, he was constantly flustered, clumsy, and his face was always suffused with red from blushing. Sally used to look at him intently, showing him flowers( White Aster and Blue Hyacinth)* When he asked Phil about the meaning of these flowers, he just looked at the bouquet in shock, and a second later he was laughing, going to the bookcase and taking out a book with the meaning of flowers.

Wilbur was already halfway to the tavern, and his face was already very red. He was thinking that today he would definitely talk to Sally, he would be able to confess, he would... I've never been so embarrassed. What if Sally was just having fun? Or were his feelings just a love spell or a love potion? Or maybe she doesn't love him? Or-A billion thoughts that caused emptiness and heaviness in the heart raced through Wil's head with amazing speed. But now he was standing at the entrance to the tavern and had nothing to lose but butterflies in his stomach and pride.

Wilbur just sighed and walked in, his face completely flushed. Inside, there were quite a large number of people, well, as always. The clatter of mugs against each other and drunken cheers resounded throughout the room. Some of them were the greeting of the "Musical Boy", some shouted rumors of a new demigod who roamed the earth and the sky in search of revenge, and some simply shouted old songs about creatures made of diamonds and iron standing guard over villages. Wil just sighed, shouted a few greetings in return, and went back to his usual place - a table next to the huge table where the regular guests of the tavern usually sat. 

Wil took out his guitar and began checking the tuning of the instrument. His foot was tapping nervously on the floor, and Wilbur himself was biting his lip nervously - Sally was nowhere to be seen.

Several people shouted for Wil to start playing, and Wilbur just laughed at that. Picking up the guitar and checking its sound, Wil began to play one of the tunes he had known since childhood. People just laughed and started chanting Wilbur's name. He only continued to play with a smile that fell unevenly across his face. Then he saw someone coming down from the second floor of the tavern.

Sally, dressed in a red evening dress with sea green details and a sheer green veil. Wil immediately began to admire her and almost stopped playing the guitar, but in time he remembered playing the instrumental and began to play with more intusiasm than before. He quickly changed the essence of what he would be singing now.

Sally just sat down a few tables away, holding a Gloxinia. He looked at her face, with those lovely scars on both cheeks and neck, and felt his legs give out. She smiled softly, and his heart melted. She gave him the softest, most caring look any woman had ever given him, and his mind drifted. She took off her veil and he was taller than any God.

Everyone else listened to this long rumble, and finally Wilbur opened his mouth:  
-"My lady do you hear me?"

Would it be superfluous to say that all sat in shock, and then started laughing at the top of their lungs after the song was finished? Even Sally was sitting with her hands on her stomach, which seemed to be hurting from laughing. Wilbur just smiled gently at her.

After a while, when everyone had stopped laughing, Wil asked Sally to go outside with him. A calm summer evening with a clear moon and a soft breeze. Wilbur told Sally everything. His every emotion, his every feeling. 

Then Wilbur got Daisy* and handed it to Sally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers meaning!
> 
> White astra means "I love you more than you love me!" and "I can't think about anything what is not you."
> 
> Blue Hyacinth means "I know what I love you"
> 
> Daisy means "I'm happy when you are happy"
> 
> This flowers are saying what characters feels and how they feels, so don't kill me ':P ALSO I'M NOT SURE IN TRANSLATION!! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME.


	6. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is sick and his father comforts him.

It had been suspiciously quiet since morning. 

Phil got up at five in the morning, went down to the kitchen, and began to cook. An hour later, Techno got up and started helping his father with household chores. Two hours later, Wilbur woke up and staggered down to the living room and fell asleep on the sofa. Only the youngest, Tommy, remained, but he was not to be seen at breakfast. Phil told Wilbur and Techno to start doing their usual chores(checking the guitar with Wilbur, the sound of Technoblade putting on his armor, and the sound of hurried footsteps that sounded all over the house, but not today.)

Filza climbed the stairs to the second floor and went straight to Tommy's room. Pausing in front of a heavy oak door, Phil listened for sounds in the room before knocking.

"Tommy, can I come in?" Phil asked, listening to the sounds in the room. There was a creaking of the bed and a heavy sigh."Yes, Phil..."- The child answered in a wheezing voice and immediately after this phrase, a cough was heard.

Phil opened the door and was greeted by a pile of clothes and pillows and blankets that had been piled on the bed, and in the middle of that pile was Tommy, shivering and trying to almost blend in with the blankets he was wrapped in.

Phil closed the door behind him and walked over to the hybrid's bed, stepping over the things scattered on the floor( toys, books, paper, and, of course, clothes). Philza sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through Tommy's hair, noting that he was very hot. The boy was burning, and when he felt the touch of Phil's old hand, he immediately reached out to him, trying to ease the heat and at least cool down a little(If he took off the blanket, it was too cold and the heat was so difficult to get back) God of Surviving began to chirp softly over Tommy, hugging the cocoon of blankets that held his son. The boy began to make sounds similar to the purring of a cat and began to reach out to his father. Philza began to slowly remove the extra blankets to give the baby more space and air, replacing them with his huge wings, which were very thick and soft(and kept him warm). Tommy smiled and began to purr even more, hugging his father and wrapping his tail around him. Philza sat down with his back to the wall to get some support and began cradling the hybrid like a small child, continuing to chirp over them and hold them close. A few minutes later, Tommy was asleep, and so was Philza.

When Wilbur and Techno entered the room, they saw their father hugging their brother and covering both of them with his wings. Wil immediately started swearing to himself that they had made both of the older children worry and sat down next to his father, hunting Phil, while Techno silently walked over to the other side and lay down on the bed, resting his head on Philza's arms, hugging Tommy.

When Tommy woke up, his fever was gone, and his whole family was sitting with him. With a smile and another purr, the child lay back in his father's arms.


	7. Little piglin with voices in head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finds man, who act like he know Techno long time.  
> And Blade become a new part of family

That was a long time ago. He started having migraines and tingling in his head. Although the pain was not uncommon, especially in Nether, but the pain was too intense and frequent, so he had to settle in one place and lie in bed all day, trying to drown out the pain with sleep(although this did not help much). 

Soon, instead of pain, voices began to slowly resound. He couldn't even sleep, because the pain and the voices made a general noise that almost split his head. He sat in his little shack for several days, sleeping and gathering the strength to at least try to get out of bed. Thankfully, the voices soon replaced the pain, but continued to be annoyingly loud(what does /rainbowchat even mean?) He was finally able to get out of bed, eat and drink. The next few days were spent recovering and trying to silence the voices.

Gathering his strength, Techno hurried to the nearest shelter of the other piglins(It's safer this way, he's running out of supplies, he's so hot and he's starved for normal communication, albeit through grunting, but still communication). He was able to bargain for water and food, as well as some supplies, and moved on as soon as he felt better(a few more useless days).

He had traveled the Nether all his adult life, he knew how things worked here, and he knew how to avoid dangerous obstacles(especially when he was weak), but there was little he could do to prepare for a stranger who was too happy to see you.

A man with rather long blond hair, dressed in a green kimono and with huge wings, looked at him for a few minutes with a bleary look, and then broke into a smile, extending his hand to Techno and asking softly: "You don't remember me, do you?"  
Techno just shook his head, not taking his glance with a stranger and quietly stepping back.

"Well, in that case... My name is Philza. It's nice to meet you again..." - Phil looked at Techno with a calm gaze, noticing that the boy was wearing a crown(old habits don't die, do they?).

Techno just glanced at Phil and his hand from time to time, until something shiny caught his attention. Soft light streamed from Philza's bag, drawing all the Techno's attention and attention to it(The voices only shouted that it was "cute, like last time and Dadza"?) Phil followed the younger man's gaze and grinned. Reaching into his bag, man pulled out a strange statue and handed it to Techno.  
A statuette of pure gold, emeralds, and magic, Techno has never taken something like this in its hooves. Phil just said:  
-"This is the totem of immortality created by the God of Survival. He scattered them all over the world, forcing people and non-people to fight for them. The survivor takes the totem, and the loser dies. As you can see, I am the winner." - Philza smiled, looking at the little Piglin examining the totem with a twinkle in his eyes, and the little tail curling back and forth behind the boy.

Techno tore his gaze away from the totem, looking at Philza with obvious admiration. Phil looked at the child in shock, and a moment later he straightened his hat and smiled again.  
"You like it, don't you? You can keep this for yourself.  
He looked uncomfortably at the child, who was still staring at him and clutching the totem tightly in his hooves.  
"Oh, did you like the story?" Piglin shook his head, and his ears pricked up.  
"I can tell you more. My son has heard them all, and I don't talk much to people, but I want to brag, you know?"- Techblade only moved closer to Phil, who sat down on the ground and sat down next to him, fully prepared to run away at any moment, but intrigued by the man's story.

So they spent the whole day. Phil told stories about his adventures, and Techno listened intently. But when Phil glanced at his watch, he immediately started to get ready. (The voices were groaning with frustration and Techno almost started with them.)  
"I'm sorry, Techno, but I can't stay any longer. I'm already late. Gods, I completely forgot about Wilbur.... " - Phil was moving from side to side, clearly confused, and Techno was watching him. The man turned to the little piglin and scratched him behind the ear.  
"It was nice talking to you, Tech—"  
"..Take me with you." Philza looked shocked.  
\- "What..?"  
\- "Take me with you, Phil." - Techno looked at Phil without a grain of doubt, and his hoarse voice sounded firm. (Voices shouted about how cute it was and called Phil-Dadza)

Something flickered across Philza's face, and he stood for a moment while Piglin clung to his arm. "All right, Techno. I'm sure Wil will be happy to have a new friend."- Phil calmly looked at Blade with some longing. The god picked up the youngest in his arms and spread his wings, running a little, Phil sprinted forward, flapping his wings and flew with the child clinging to him to the portal.  
When he and Techno left the cave, they found themselves in a small room with an exit to the top. Soft light streamed in from the open door, and Phil went up the stairs, holding the Techno in his arms, holding it close. now they were in a hallway made of wood, and Phil headed right down the hall, soon finding himself in the living room. There were various paintings on the walls, and on the shelves were souvenirs and artifacts that were not too valuable for Phil. There were footsteps on the stairs, and as soon as Phil lowered the Techno, another child jumped on the man.  
\- "Dad!" Phil's son hugged his father tightly, Phil hugged him back and began to whisper apologies for his long absence.  
"I brought you a friend, Wil. His name is Technoblade and he lives with us now, right, Techno? "  
The other child just nodded, looking at Phil's son and noting that they were nothing alike(The voices said they didn't like the other child, but Techno was intrigued).

"Nice to meet you, Techno! My name is Wilbur, but Dad calls me Wil!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no updating! School trying to eat me alive :(  
> Good luck to you all with work/school or anything like that!


	8. Little annoying brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy trying to be brothers. Sleep can fix everything.

"Tommy, damn it, stop it now."

The little hybrid stopped running around the room, ears flattened to its head, tail down. Techno just sighed and continued reading one of his many books on various mythologies, noting to himself that Tommy had run out of the room. Techno is already tired of this guy. A small, active, and mobile tangle of problems that took up all of Wilbur and Phil's attention(they could so often be found cuddling, cooking together, or just having fun while Techno stayed away. The voices were so angry that he almost always had a headache, and Phil stopped massaging his temples and making him sleep, which constantly annoyed Blade, and his jealousy of his father's attention was reflected in his attitude towards Tommy.)

The hybrid itself constantly tried to communicate with the Technoblade, but it was so loud that the Techno just shut it up and ignored it, while the Voices talked about how clingy, active, annoying and infuriating Tommy was. Blade just mentally agreed.

After a few minutes of talking about Tommy and how loud he was, Phil sat down next to him on the couch with a sigh of relief. My father did the housework all day, went to town, and, of course, had fun with Tommy. Philza looked at his eldest son and slowly raised his hand(Techno raised his ears and looked at the hand, then quickly returned it), which in a second was on Techno's head, and the Blood God himself let out a loud " Heh!?", and Phil began to actively scratch him behind the ear, at the same time laughing and dodging the book thrown at him. Techno grabbed Phil's arm and pulled his father back onto the couch, breathing fast and trying to get back to normal. Phil just collapsed onto the rest of the couch with a loud laugh and threw one of the many pillows on the couch at his son, hitting Techno right in the face, causing him to let out another " Heh!".

So they sat(Techno so wanted it to last longer. Just like in the good old days.) Until heavy footsteps came from the kitchen and Tommy ran out, quickly noticing where Phil was lying, and jumped on the couch next to his father, shouting, "I want to lie too!" (Techno knew that Tommy was just making up an excuse to lie down with Phil, as he always does.)  
With a laugh, Philza opened one of his two closed eyes and spread his arms, inviting his son to embrace him, and Tommy threw himself into that embrace as if he would die without them. Blade only looked at the picture, and voices shouted at him to push Tommy away and hug Phil himself, but Technoblade only went to get the book he had accidentally thrown at Philza. Phil had already covered the Raccoon and its wings, but as Techno walked past them to pick up the book, one wing opened and Blade saw Phil and Tommy hugging.

"Want to join us?"- Phil smiled and hugged his youngest son, still looking into his eyes. Techno paused and thought about what Philza had said, his ears twitching with joy at being remembered, but the voices kept shouting that either he should join in or devote Phil's full attention to Tommy. He quickly looked away and quickly said, " No, thank you," and then hurried to his room. Phil followed him with his eyes and squeezed Tommy tighter and tighter until he hit him in the chest, and Phil immediately loosened his grip.

Technoblade was in his room, listening to voices whispering in disbelief(Why did you leave? He remembers you, stop it and become part of the family). He massaged his temples, trying to get rid of the tension that was pounding in his head. Sleep. Yes, he just needs to sleep, after sleep, the pain goes away until the voices start talking or Tommy starts running again(He's so tired of it), He lies down on the bed and wraps the blanket completely around him, squeezing it and trying to relax.

Tommy loved Techno. He was big and strong and warm, and Tommy liked warm things. Techno hadn't paid much attention to the Hybrid since the Raccoon's first day in the house, and the Hybrid had tried to get Blade to treat him like Phil and Wilbur, but the older one was adamant. So Tommy often annoyed Techno, which made him pay attention to Junior(I don't care if it was fleeting and negative, as long as it was noticed, he was happy). Right now, Tommy was heading to the Techno room with the dinner Phil had prepared for everyone. He octal inside and immediately opened the door, not particularly thinking about the rules of propriety. Blade lay in his bed, tossing and turning, muttering to himself, and Tommy just watched. His tail twitched, bringing the boy out of his trance, and he ran to the only table in the room, which was furnished with various trophies and jewels, and set the plate on the wooden surface, making sure that it would not fall. Now, he slowly made his way to Technoboade's bed, his ears gently bouncing with every movement that Techno made when he tossed and turned. Sitting down next to the bed, Tommy started trying to wake Blade up(so that he wouldn't get killed himself. Last time, it ended up with Tommy missing a tuft of hair), but the Blood God only groaned something painful in response and turned away from the Raccoon. The younger one quickly climbed onto the bed itself and started shaking Techno as hard as he could, but this time he didn't even move. The hybrid just completely fell on the bed, in a desire to rest( How much did this piglin weigh? Gods, Tommy's hands only hurt from the shaking of his shoulder) But the Hybrid's back was met by a warm blanket, which immediately made him completely relax (It was so easy to bribe him with warm clothes and a sense of security). He just purred softly and made himself comfortable, completely ignoring the outside world outside the bed(and the person in it, too). He took a loose piece of blanket and covered himself with it, then wrapped his tail around himself for warmth, and in a few minutes he was fast asleep.

Technoblade woke up with calm thoughts and a mind clear of Voices, but when his ability to think fully returned to him, he immediately felt the extra weight on his bed. Something was lying next to him and he didn't know what. Blade immediately tensed, and voices began to slowly surface one after the other, repeating that this something could kill him (and his family). He rolled off the blanket, revealing Tommy, who was huddled in the cold open air, and Techno gave a quick sigh. What the hell was that ball of fur doing in his bed? While the Techblade was thinking about this, the Voices changed their minds again(He's so cute! Defenseless child, you must protect, part of the family!) 

Blade reached out his trembling hands and placed them on Tommy's head, running them over it several times. The Hybrid's ears began to move erratically from side to side and lightly beat Techno's hands, while Tommy himself began to purr softly. The elder began to try to bring his byahanie back to normal and not pay attention to the child lying on the edge of his bed, who was completely(defenseless) relaxed, soon he finally calmed down, but this time the pain did not return viesta with Voices, which greatly annoyed him, but the screams about how cute the Raccoon looks already began to irritate. Techno just sighed and began to shift the child from the edge of the bed, laying it closer to the wall and completely covering it with a blanket. Tommy himself began to toss and turn, and Blade thought that even in his sleep, Tommy was too active. And so, lying on the edge of his bed, without a blanket, Techno tried to fall asleep again, but it was quite cold, from which the dream did not want to meet him again. He was about to get up and go do something more useful than lie in bed, but he felt the little hybrid roll over and grab his shirt, stopping any attempts to escape with its whimper and ears that pressed against his head, creating one of the most(pathetic) sad views that Techno had ever seen(And he is not the reason for this! The real magic of this little raccoon). He just sighed and rolled over to Tommy, starting to pet him to let go, but the Hybrid only tightened its grip, starting to purr again. Techno, realizing that his situation could not be solved without waking the child, decided to act within the bounds of decency and not wake the boy, but simply lay down next to him, letting the hybrid calmly hug him and tear his shirt in some places(He will make Tommy pay for a new shirt, he is sure). An hour later, Techno was lying asleep again, with his younger brother hugging him. Strange, but this time Techno wasn't twisting and turning in her sleep.


	9. Maybe not so dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur dies and everybody trying to find his dad, who steal body of their dead friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Panic attack, blood, sword stab and very much sad people.
> 
> This is not the best what I wrote, but the next chapter will be better I promise!!!

Wilbur was 24 years old. 

He was young, intelligent, educated, and quite strong. But there are few things that can save you from the sword, especially if you have asked for your own death. Phil looked at him with regret in his eyes as he swung and hit Wil right in the chest. The sword felt wrong, the cold metal and the warm blood that flowed from Wil's body gave off heat and cold to each other, creating an unpleasant sensation, and pain pulsed dully all over the wound. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and his lungs burned every time he inhaled. His father sat next to him the whole time as he choked and his lungs filled with blood. He saw the others for the last time, people were crying(someone was laughing, why?), and Tommy, poor Tommy, was so shocked. The last thing Wilbur saw was his brother's face, wide-eyed with shock and horror, with endless scars and clothes covered in ash. The last thing he heard was someone shouting Tommy's name, and then he gave in to the cold.

(It was terribly cold. So cold, where is his family? Phil, Techno, Tommy, where are you? You need him, why does someone keep laughing, what's going on, tinnitus, chest pain, pain, thoughts in a mess, the pain doesn't go away, Phil, where are you, he needs you, do something, hold him, Tommy support him, stay close, the laughter continues, Techno, please, how to control the laughter, it hurts, it's so cold, everything is so cold, he can't feel his fingers and toes, Phil— Dad, please help him.)

It hadn't been that long since Wil's death(but the pain of loss still throbbed and clouded most people's lives). For quite a while, no one saw either Techno or Phil, and Tommy was initially stuck in a dead end, refusing to accept that his brother was dead, but eventually slowly began to move forward(Tubbo almost started living by Tommy's bed, refusing to leave his friend. He couldn't count the number of times he had to pretend to be Wilbur to get the Hybrid to sleep again, and in the morning he would snuggle up to Tubbo again, sobbing hysterically and asking where Wilbur was, his voice was so broken, and when he heard that Wilbur was dead so many times, he would start breaking his voice more and more, and Tubbo had almost no shirt sleeves left.) Tommy stopped crying hysterically in the morning, stopped shouting and fighting, and started haggling a little with himself and often with Tubbo. Tubbo could have sworn that he had heard Tommy tell no one that he would soon be out of here and going straight to find Wilbur. He began to ask for walks, and always two more came with him. 

Phil wasn't seen for a very long time. When he recovered from the huge shock and didn't believe that he was the cause of Wilbur's death, he immediately grabbed his son's body and run away before anyone could get to the platform where Wilbur died.) It's been a few months since Phil left, but people kept looking for him(the dead man's body), but since Tommy started making some progress, Fundy suggested getting the hybrid to talk about all the places where Phil and (his dead father), Wil, might be. Tommy told them all the places he could remember, and most of the people immediately went to all the possible bases and homes, which he called the Raccoon Hybrid, leaving two children and only a few adults.(Eret, Nikki didn't want to leave traumatized kid, they were scared for him so much.)

They were searching for weeks, but finally in one of Philza's base. What they found was shocking, to be honest. A huge altar with candles and a huge number of all sorts of magical items and the body of Wilbur. He was wearing a yellow sweater, stained with blood, like the entire altar, and next to the body were the personal belongings of the deceased(guitar, jacket, books, and the flag of L'manburg), and around the body was crushed lapis lazuli, which softly glowed and shimmered with several shades of blue at once. Then Philza, clearly tired but happy, came out of the small room in the wall, and was immediately attacked by the Quackity and Fundy, knocking the older one to the floor and immediately beginning to question him about what it all meant. Phil pushed the Quackity off with his wings, which he was trying to hold back, and pushed Fundy away from him.

But no one was prepared for Wilbur to come out of the same room looking nervous and very pale. Fundy stopped his attempts to attack Phil, still lying on the floor, and the Quackity froze, looking at his dead friend.

"Oh, hello!"


	10. Dads have problems too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That's it. That's the end I really enjoyed writing this. Thank all of you for kudos, comments and hits.

Phil was tired. 

Each day was like the last. He would wake up, wash, go to the kitchen, cook for the children, have breakfast with them, go to work in the garden, go to the city, sit in the church named after him, bless travelers, collect gifts, go home, spend time with the children, cook dinner, and go to bed.

“ Come on, just like in the old days! Adventure awaits, you know.” - The Voices in my head sang the tune again. He was terribly sad. He longed for the sense of freedom, for the lack of commitment, for the feeling of the wind that gently enveloped him as Phil picked up speed and flew towards new adventures, he longed for the various treasures, jewels and artifacts that he collected while traveling the world and fighting with various keepers and keepers, but... He couldn't leave his children, his little treasures.

On a warm summer evening, a man was standing in a field. His hands were clenched tightly around his white-knuckled hip bag, and he had a big smile on his face. His blond hair fluttered softly in the wind, and His wings flapped in anticipation. The man stood up and prepared to take off, when suddenly someone called out to him.

"...Dad?"" The teenager was standing by one of the trees, completely confused. The man slowly turned to his son, but he couldn't stay on his feet and collapsed to the ground. His son looked so young, the poor kid didn't even realize that his father wanted to leave him. The boy ran up to his father, sitting down next to him and asked about what happened and “Why did dad want to fly away? "  
The man only hiccupped from tears several times and rose to the ground to put his hand on the boy's head and pull his hair.

  
_“I'll never leave you, Wil, I promise.”_

Many parents tell their children fairy tales to ward off nightmares and enlighten them in the world of legends, but Phil? He told absolutely real stories from his long life. Battles for artifacts, various puzzles and traps that met on his way to the treasure. He talked about how once the Golden Fish of Happiness, which was the keeper of the underwater bracelet that allowed you to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time, almost ate it while he was trying to negotiate with the experience. He had to swim all the way to the shore with wet wings, and also gasping for breath from the fact that the effect of the underwater breath potion was over. But he managed to take with him a rather expensive thing - a piece of the skin of this huge fish. Beliefs say that even the slightest shard can make you happier than the God of luck himself. Tommy just stared at the piece of bowl in his father's hands with his mouth agape, and then looked at his father's face and shouted:  
“IT'S SO COOL!Phil just laughed and handed the piece to Tommy, and the boy was embarrassed. Phil placed the piece in the child's hands, saying that Tommy should always keep it with him, so Phil would know that his son was safe. Tommy just shook his head in the affirmative, studying the scales of the fish that had almost eaten his father.

  
_"Stay safe, Tommy. I can't stand it if something happens to you.”_

Techno couldn't remember his past lives, something of a nuance in the life of the Blood God. If he dies, he starts all over again. He will learn to speak, write, read, fight, control Voices, and much more. When Phil found out that this child was his recently deceased friend, he was incredibly upset, of course, this is not the child's fault, but all their joint memories, adventures and events in their lives were simply erased because of some semi-god who decided to fight with Techno and somehow came out victorious.  
Phil couldn't help but miss his grown-up friend, who remembered all their adventures, but this child was him. He can create new memories that this time Techno will not forget and he will take care of it. The little piglin looked at him and the golden totem, his ears twitching happily and his tail wagging behind his back, while Phil just chuckled at the baby's reaction. Techno doesn't change even after death. He was always hung with a huge amount of gold, but he especially loved his crown. Made of pure gold, with precious stones and rare metals that created beautiful patterns on the crown itself.  
Phil and Techno were sitting in the senior's office when Phil reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and opened it. The beautiful crown lay there and caused a huge Techno reaction.  
"What-what is this crown? Phil pulled out a memory of his recent friend and gave Techno a closer look.   
"My old friend's crown. He adored gold as much as you do," the Techblade only grumbled that he was not interested in gold, but did not look away from the crown for a second. Phil stared at the floor for a moment with a thoughtful look, then smiled and handed the crown to his son.   
"You can take it, or at least try it on." –Techno was embarrassed by this gesture, but he took the crown and held it to him, not even hurrying to put it on.  
“Why are you giving this to me?" – Phil stared at Techno in disbelief.  
"What? Techno, I just decided to give it to you.” 

  
_"Don't pretend that something isn't happening. I'm not that stupid. Phil froze, and his hands began to shake a little."_

  
"Techno, I love you. You're my son, and why don't I give you something to remind me of you?”  
Techno just grunted and squeezed Phil's hand, which was still hanging in the air.

Phil may be tired, but his children support him, and he may not be able to do what he's been doing for the last few centuries, but that's not a problem. Sometimes you have to sacrifice something to have a better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! :D Sorry what that is not very long.


End file.
